videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Robot Wars Q
Super Robot Wars Q (Japanese: スーパーロボット大戦Q Hepburn: Sūpā Robotto Taisen Q) is a tactical role-playing game developed by B.B. Studio and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment for the Nintendo Switch. it is the Tenth standalone entry to the series since Super Robot Wars X, ''It is First Super Robot Wars game for the Switch and released in Japan. It is released on both Japan and many other Asian countries on August 29, 2018. Gameplay Like the previous titles of the series, Super Robot Wars Q is a Tactical RPG game with story Elements and utilizes the same graphics engine seen in ''3rd Super Robot Wars Z, Super Robot Wars V & Super Robot Wars X, but with an inclusion of a 3D isometric map contrast to it's prequels. Plot During the war between the Federation and Zeon, humans have decided to travel to space in search for new planets to colonize. With the battles on Earth being over, a new era began called the "10 Blank Years". 100 years after the war, the Earth was invaded by Fuse, and Grimm take over a Earth. Chapters * Fiora Route: ** Prologue: Falling(Debut Appear: FusionFall Legacy(Manga)) ** Chapter 1: World Collide(Debut Appear: Banpresto Original(Real Style), FusionFall: World Collide, Gundam 00 the Movie, Full Metal Panic! & Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid) ** Chapter 2: Striking Mandark(Debut Appear: Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness & Gundam SEED Destiny) ** Chapter 3: Fuse's Counterattack(Debut Appear: Gundam: Char's Counterattack) ** Chapter 4: Triple Trouble(Debut Appear: Macross Frontier: The False Songstress) ** Chapter 5: Believing(Debut Appear: Gundam AGE(Third Gen)) ** Chapter 6: Invasion Begin(Debut Appear: FusionFall) * Jin Route: ** Prologue: Ruby Rose(Debut Appear: RWBY(Volume.1)) ** Chapter 1: More Gun(Debut Appear: Banpresto Original(Super Style)) ** Chapter 2: Go! Jeeg!(Debut Appear: Koutetsushin Jeeg, True Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! & Mazinkaiser SKL) ** Chapter 3: Gaiking or GEAR(Debut Appear: GEAR FIghter Dendoh & Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu) ** Chapter 4: Angel's Coming(Debut Appear: Rebuild of Evangelion 1.0 & Getter Robo Armageddon) ** Chapter 5: Autobot(Debut Appear: Transformers Animated) ** Chapter 6: Beauty World(Debut Appear: Super Machine Zambot 3, The Unchallengeable Daitarn 3 & Invincible Robo Trider G7) * Chapter 7: Together(Debut Appear: G Gundam & Aura Battler Dunbine) * Chapter 8: AMY(Debut Appear: Crossbone Gundam & Linebarrels or Iron) * Chapter 9: Specter(Debut Appear: Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz) * Chapter 10: ZERO(Debut Appear: Aldnoah.Zero(1st Season)) * Chapter 11: Orphans(Debut Appear: Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans) * Chapter 12: Weiss Schnee(Debut Appear: Zeta Gundam & Gundam ZZ) * Chapter 13: Unicorn(Debut Appear: Gundam Unicorn) * Vale Route: ** Chapter 14: Blake Belladonna(Debut Appear: RWBY(Volume.2) ** Chapter 15: Fall ** Chapter 16: Humanly Destroy ** Chapter 17: Skull Heart(Debut Appear: Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart) ** Chapter 18: Steel Seven(Debut Appear: Crossbone Gundam: The Steel 7) ** Chapter 19: Neo War ** Chapter 20: PvP * Universal Century Route: ** Chapter 14: Control ** Chapter 15: Black Unicorn ** Chapter 16: The Second Coming for Char ** Chapter 17: Full Frontial ** Chapter 18: Mister Asia ** Chapter 19: God Gundam ** Chapter 20: Saving Tsubaka Plan! * Chapter 21: Yang Xiao Long(Debut Appear: RWBY(Volume.3) & Full Metal Panic! (Original Novel Version)) * Chapter 22: YF-29(Debut Appear: Macross Frontier: Wings of Goodbye) * Chapter 23: Fail(Debut Appear: Rebuild of Evangelion 2.0) * Chapter 24: Cinder Fall(Debut Appear: True Mazinger ZETA) * Chapter 25: Rest in Peace, Pyrrha(Debut Appear: Gundam AGE(Forth Gen)) * Chapter 26: End of the Beginning * Neo JNPR(Jaune,Nora,Penny & Ren) Route: ** Chapter 27: Penny Polendina(Debut Appear: RWBY(Volume.4)) ** Chapter 28: Reunited ** Chapter 29: Salem ** Chapter 30: Oscar Pine * Blake Route: ** Chapter 27: A/Z(Debut Appear: Aldnoah.Zero) ** Chapter 28: Our Finale ** Chapter 29: EVA Alert ** Chapter 30: Faunts' Revenge(Debut Appear: Rebuild of Evangelion 3.0) * Unicorn Route: ** Chapter 27: Banshee Norn ** Chapter 28: Nadesico(Debut Appear: Martian Successor Nadesico: The Blank of 3 Years) ** Chapter 29: Psychoframe ** Chapter 30: Shinning Light * Chapter 31: Fuse Invasion * Chapter 32: Time to Cross(Debut Appear: RWBY(Volume.5)) * Chapter 33: Final Rose * Chapter 34: Fuse No More * Chapter 35: Destiny * Chapter 36: Flower to Open * Chapter 37: Final Decepticon * Chapter 38: Aura Power * Chapter 39: The Trailblazer * Chapter 40: Quantum Battle * Chapter 41: Alive * Chapter 42: Raven * Chapter 43: Qrow * Chapter 44: Summer Rose * Chapter 45: Jaune Arc * Chapter 46: The Wing of Goodbye * Chapter 47: Nimarish * Chapter 48: End of the World * Chapter 49: Pyrrha Nikos * Chapter 50: Showtime * Final Chapter: Peace Forever * Ending: Freedom Peace Development Super Robot Wars Q continues the trend of the series for being a crossover tactical role-playing game featuring various series from other studios. It is also announced in the live event that it is the second game in the series to officially receive an English release in Asia and the first game in series to be given a A rating by CERO. In addition to the enhanced animation and graphics seen in 3rd Super Robot Wars Z: Celestial Prison Chapter, Super Robot Wars V & Super Robot Wars X. The game itself marks a lot of new entries to the series and also a lot of returns. The game marks the return of both Mobile Fighter G Gundam, GEAR Fighter Dendoh, Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu ''and ''Koutetsushin Jeeg ''into the series proper, the first introduction of the first Transformers Series into the game in the form of ''Transformers Animated and the debut of a non-mecha series into the game in the form of Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall & RWBY. However, the game marked as the first Super Robot Wars game to include a series animated by Cartoon Network & Rooster Teeth. In the game's first promotional trailer, the game debuts the "True Mazinger ZETA" (Japanese: 真マジンガーZETA Hepburn: Shin Majingā ZETA), an upgrade to Koji's Mazinger Z, making it the third original Mazinger Mecha to debut in the game since Mazinkaiser & Mazin Emperor G. Series included Banpresto Original * Jin Maxima * Fiora Makami * A.M.Y. * S-0219 Breaking Stormer/S-0219+AMY Breaking Stormer Pyrrha(Super Robot) * R-8921ZE Jam Burner/R-8921ZE-XLGA Jam Burner MARS(Real Robot) Series Represented * Super Machine Zambot 3 * The Unchallengeable Daitarn 3 * Invincible Robo Trider G7 * Aura Battler Dunbine * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack * Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam ** Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart ** Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: The Steel 7 ** Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost * Mobile Fighter G Gundam * New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE(Third Generation~Forth Generation) * Mobile Suit Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans * GEAR Fighter Dendoh * Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness ** Martian Successor Nadesico: The Blank of 3 Years * Getter Robo Armageddon * Koutetsushin Jeeg * True Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! ** True Mazinger ZETA* * Mazinkaiser SKL * Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu * Full Metal Panic! ** Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu ** Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid ** Full Metal Panic! (Light Novels) * Macross Frontier ** The False Songstress ** Wings of Goodbye * Linebarrel of Iron(Manga Ver.) * Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall ** FusionFall: World Collide ** FusionFall Legacy(Manga) * Rebuild of Evangelion ** Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone ** Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance ** Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo * Transformers Animated * Aldnoah.Zero * RWBY(Volume.1~5) Music The game's official music is composed by music studio Salamander Factory, with Takanori Arima as the Sound Director. The game also marks the second time Dan Rudin became in charge as audio mixing engineer alongside his recording studio. The game's opening and ending themes are performed by Anison group JAM Project, with the single "The Invader" being officially released on December 3, 2018. Gallery Screenshot 1.png|in-game Screenshot 1 Screenshot 2.png|in-game Screenshot 2 Screenshot 3.png|in-game Screenshot 3 Screenshot 4.png|in-game Screenshot 4 Screenshot 5.png|in-game Screenshot 5 Screenshot 6.png|in-game Screenshot 6 Screenshot 7.png|in-game Screenshot 7 Screenshot 8.png|in-game Screenshot 8 Screenshot 9.png|in-game Screenshot 9 Trivia * This Game's Release Date similar a FusionFall's Shut Down Date ** Anyway, FusionFall make as fifth non-mecha series in SRW. *** Also, RWBY make as sixth non-mecha series in SRW. *** First is Tekkaman Blade, Second is Fight! Iczer One & Iczer Reborn,'' Third is Space Battleship Yamato 2199, Fourth is ''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water. ** In game Chapter 0, this Chapter based of FusionFall Legacy(Manga),who a fan writted that. *** In game Chapter 1,this Chapter based of FusionFall: World Collide. * This game was first Transformers Series in this game. ** Anyway, Transformers Animated maded by Hasbro & Cartoon Network Studios. * In game, FusionFall, Transformers Animated & RWBY do Japanese Dub in SRW. * In RWBY, Penny died in Volume.3 "PvP", in SRW Q, Penny is revived or repaired by Dexter. ** In RWBY, Pyrrha died in Volume.3 "End of the Beginning", in SRW Q, Jin upgrade his mecha, Breaking Stormer, Upgrade to Breaking Stormer Pyrrha, That "Pyrrha" name, is After Pyrrha's Death. *** anyway, Pyrrha's Soul setting by 00 QanT as Pyrrha A.I for 00 QanT. Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Games Category:RPG Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Fan Games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:RWBY Category:2018 video games Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Tactical RPG Category:Crossovers